


I Miss You

by DoubtingThomas



Series: Letters to Her [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, part of a series, series of original work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtingThomas/pseuds/DoubtingThomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I miss you. With all that is in me, I miss you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

I miss you. I miss all of you. Your laugh. Your smile. The way you over-analyzed things.

I miss our phone calls. Our texts. You showed me things I could never imagine. You taught me to question what had authority over me. And I took your lessons and trampled them. I regret giving you up just because of some religious fairy-tale and bullshit.

I hate that I let them tear us apart.

I miss you. I miss the sound of your voice, the pictures you sent me.

I know I ruined everything. I ruined us. I ruined us ever being able to have even a _glimmer_ of friendship.

And I am so, _so sorry_. A thousand sorry’s could never make up for the shit I've done and said, could never heal the wounds I left you with.

I just wish we could talk again. I found your number on a piece of paper, and I’m too scared to call or text. I don’t even know if that’s still your number. Dammit, I just need to know you’re alright. I just need to know that you’re still there. I need to hear your voice again.

Two years. ** _Two fucking years_** and I am still full of regret I thought the whiskey I've tried to love more than you would have drowned away.

There’s a lot I regret, like not keeping up at least our friendship, if even _that_ was salvageable. I miss you fuck I miss you. I think of you night and day, listen to songs that remind me of you and that break my fucking heart all over again, that remind me _that I did this I did this what the fuck was I thinking._

Truly, I apologize, and I will keep on apologizing for many lifetimes, until you finally understand that I need you. You were the one thing that kept me balanced.

**I miss you.**

**With all that is in me, I miss you.**

-Molly


End file.
